


Tab A

by Sanshal



Series: Tab A-Slot B [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Sam, Psychic Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: Sam was excited to finally learn about 'Tab A'Sequel to an earlier wok: 'Slot B'.Not necessary to read the earlier work to understand, but knowing that story would make this more enjoyable.





	Tab A

** Tab A **

Sam could barely still through Professor Connell’s lecture. In fact, had it not been for the group discussion that had preceded her lecture and counted for one-fourth his grade this semester; he would have preferred to take the day off. As it was, he was so preoccupied with wondering about what lay ahead that evening that he’d barely had the wherewithal to raise the two pertinent points that he had.

 

Dean had ‘got’ him as his Omega thirteen years prior, but true to his promise; he had never once put a physical claim on Sam, waiting for the younger sibling to reach maturity. It had not been easy and more than once Sam had mistaken his brother’s iron self-control ( _more likely Adamantium- absolutely indestructible_ ; Sam thought to himself) to be a rejection; but now at twenty-one, he was finally mature enough to recognise Dean’s self-restraint as the selfless expression of love that it actually was... the fact that he _still_ don’t know about the ‘Tab A’ that Dean had used as an analogy when  explaining mating and heats to his childhood self, spoke of the care and protection Dean had bestowed upon him. Now he could only wonder at what it must have cost the alpha to nurse Sam through his heats for all these years without claiming him.

 

And he knew that he had not made it easy for the older boy: while gullible and easily distracted at eight when he’d first started his heats; he had been heartbroken when Dean refused to lay his claim when he’d been eleven- twelve- thirteen and the number of his omega classmates was slowly but steadily dwindling. After a spectacular showdown where he wailed that Dean didn’t love him, his brother had finally conceded to at least _begin_ referring to Sam as _‘his Omega’._  And it had been enough to satisfy the younger boy for a period... but then he’d started noticing the odd beta or omega Dean occasionally went out with. Dean had assured him that they meant nothing and the alpha had returned to Sam _every_ _single_ _time_ (mostly taking care to shower and change before returning as well), but he’d been fourteen when he’d put his foot down. Dressing himself in skimpy shorts that did nothing to hide the pert roundness of his butt and a thin tee that left nothing to imagination; he’d thrown himself at the alpha in his best approximation of the betas and omegas Dean went out with. It was the only time Sam could remember Dean getting angry enough to  almost lose control and _hit_ him. Ultimately, Dean had wrestled back control over his fury and promised to be _faithful-_ provided Sam stopped pestering him about claiming.Obviously, it meant that Dean could no longer just go out and sleep his frustrations away with willing betas and omegas, but Dean still refused to touch Sam to slake his lust. His brother had never said anything, but as a hormonal twenty-one year old himself now, he could empathize with what a cruel punishment it had been.

 

The lecture finally over, Sam blushed at his friends’ curious looks:  At Stanford, he was _definitely_ NOT the only omega to pursue higher education, but even then, he was unquestionably a part of the minority. And even in the small group, Sam found himself to be in a niche group of omegas who were yet to be claimed; the majority being omegas that were already claimed and mated. Sam clutched his book-bag and smiled fondly, he had Dean to thank for this too. Despite having not completed high-school himself, Dean was far from stupid and he was someone who appreciated the value of education notwithstanding that he had failed to procure one for himself. He had been thirteen when Dean had made him promise to not drop out of school like him. The alpha had just been passed over for a more ‘ _qualified’_ candidate and it had bothered him enough to want to make sure Sam never encountered the same fate.

 

As he stepped out of the building and headed towards the small cluster of apartments just off campus, he made a pit stop at the campus cafeteria for some pie, knowing his sibling’s fondness for the dessert. It made his heart ache to think of the times Dean had given up on his meal to ensure Sam didn’t go hungry but barring a semi-regular gift of a pie or two, he didn’t know how to show his gratitude for the uncomplicated love Dean had always bestowed upon him. As he had grown older, Dean had granted him an allowance but even when things had gone bad enough to make meals limited, his brother’s alpha pride had him refusing to accept the omega’s help. Eventually, Sam had learned to purchase cookies and keep a small stock of them from his allowance; bringing them out when the pantry was all but empty. When Dean had caught on to the ruse, he had shaken his head fondly, but told Sam to stock some of the whole-wheat nutritional biscuits too since they offered more wholesome nutrition. Sam had been elated at the veiled acceptance of his aid.

 

The beta at the counter remarked on how _good_ he looked and he blushed; he didn’t _want_ to broadcast that he was finally _finally_ getting claimed by the man of his dreams tonight, but apparently his inability to hide his smile of anticipation was doing the job for him. His smile dimmed slightly when he inadvertently remembered the only time he had even come _close_ to getting claimed. It had been one of his ‘ _friends’_ and he’d refused to take Sam’s ‘ _no’_ at face value, citing that if Dean hadn’t claimed him in the seven years Mark had known the Winchesters, he wasn’t likely to ever do so. Only thing Mark hadn’t counted on was Sam having been taught self-defence by Dean. Even John had pitched in and shown him a few moves he’d learnt back when he’d been a marine... Long story short, Sam had not even been out of breath by the time Mark went down: both bones in his right forearm snapped cleanly in two, his left arm twisted so badly behind his back that he feared it was dislocated and to make matters worse, his right ankle was sprained and swollen to twice its size from where Sam had kicked it. He straightened from pummelling his attacker to find Dean leaning against the door-jam, a smile playing on his lips. They never discussed it, but Dean’s quiet pride in his abilities was unquestionable given the special salad he was treated to that night for dinner.

 

Unlocking the door to their small two-room apartment that was covered by the HRA# from Sam’s fellowship, Sam grinned at discovering that his brother- his... _mate-to-be_ was already home. He took in the neatly set table and smiled, hesitating before he confessed: “I- I think I’m too nervous for food right now, Dean.”

 

The alpha’s face shuttered and Sam felt the first twinge of worry.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Sammy.”

 

“But I _do_ want this- Wanted it since I was eight, Dean. Maybe even from before that.”

 

“Sammy...” Dean sighed.

 

“You- you don’t want me?” He asked, surprised; having been confident about Dean’s adoration of him.

 

“Of course I want you!” Dean returned instantly, “I’d have to be blind and an idiot not to. ... But- but Sam, you- you deserve so much more than this, man. I don’t want to trap you into something you would grow to regret.”

 

“I’ll never regret being claimed by you,” Sam shrugged helplessly.

 

“I’m just a mechanic-” Dean protested.

 

“So?”

 

“So your friends will be wined and dined and courted with expensive gifts. I-... I’ll never be able to give you that, Kiddo.”

 

“I don’t care,” Sam promised.

 

“You’ll be a hot-shot lawyer, Sammy. You’ll be embarrassed when people find out about your worthless mechanic alpha.”

 

“Never.” Sam shot back, horrified at the very concept of _anybody_ looking down on Dean, “And don’t call yourself worthless!”

 

Dean continued as though Sam had never spoken, “You’re so smart, Kiddo. I- I can’t even hold a candle to your brilliance. _Why_ would you even _want_ to chain yourself to someone like me?!”

 

“Because you’re so much more than you believe, Dean.” Sam answered. “And because no one will _ever_ love me as much as you. _No one can.”_ He turned away, dashing a hand over his face to hide his tears... _maybe- maybe Dean didn’t want him after all. Because why else would he be thinking up such flimsy excuses?_

Warm arms closed over his shaking frame from behind as Dean pulled him flush against himself and he felt the familiar nudge of the alpha’s nose against his nape as he was scented. Usually alphas were taller than their omegas, but all the missed meals and controlled portions had taken their toll on his alpha’s body, stunting his growth. Dean was in no way short... but given how tall both Sam and their father were, it easy to see that Dean should’ve grown much taller than he had. Dean endlessly ragged him about his unnatural height, but times like these when Dean fit in so perfectly behind him, Sam couldn’t bring himself to quite regret the fact that he was taller than his chosen alpha.

 

“We could try something...” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss against his pulse point.

 

“Umhmm?” Sam hummed, trying to control his hitching breaths.

 

“ _You_ could claim _me_ ,” The alpha murmured. “That way, when you find a suitable alpha, you would still be able to go to him.”

 

And Sam’s heart shattered as he thought of this man who was willing to endure anything as long as it meant keeping Sam happy... he turned around within the circle of his alpha’s arms.

 

“There is one other option,” Sam suggested.

 

Dean grinned up at him- apparently having expected it, leaning up to press a quick peck on the edge of his lips, “I’m all ears, Kiddo.”

 

“Once I graduate and get a job, you could get your own degree.”

 

“Sammy-”

 

“Okay, _fine.”_ He harrumphed, “tell me what’s wrong with my idea.”

 

Dean searched his face for a long minute before biting his lip and shaking his head with a wry smile, “I- I’ve got nothing.”

 

“So you’ll do it? You’ll claim me?” He asked.

 

“If you’re sure...”

 

“I am!” Sam assured, “If you don’t believe me, wait till I’m fifty and unmated still. Hopefully _that_ would convince you that this is not just a _phase_ that I’m going through.”

 

Dean snorted as he shook his head, “No need to get snippy... I’m just trying to do right by you.”

 

“Then, _claim_ _me!_ ” Sam wheedled. It was hard to believe that he was asking for something so life-altering when he had to beg for it like a toddler for a toy.

 

Dean stared at him for an interminable moment, and despite his eagerness, Sam kept quiet this time because he could see Dean work through the mechanisations in his head.

 

“Claim me first.”

 

“What?!” Sam asked, outraged. “ _NO!”_

“It’ll be better this way,” Dean whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers carefully through Sam’s hair. “Want to make you feel good, Kiddo.”

 

Sam hesitated, “You’re not going to back out?”

 

Dean shook his head and then stepped back to swiftly pull off his denim button-down and undershirt before pressing close again.

 

Sam’s breath hitched at the sight of all that bared skin; it’s not like he hadn’t seen Dean shirtless before, but there had never had _intent_ behind it. He glanced at his alpha’s green eyes, “Promise?”

 

Dean smiled, “I promise.”

 

Sam nodded and lowered his head to briefly nuzzle at the soft juncture where Dean’s throat met his shoulders before sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Dean jerked once as his teeth punctured the skin but otherwise held still. Sam pulled back and licked the taste of blood from his teeth, wrinkling his nose at the metallic flavour.

 

Dean pulled away for a moment and returned with a tumbler of water and Sam stumbled at the sudden rush of love and concern that flooded him. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-...” He swayed at the sudden worry overwhelming his senses and peered at the troubled green eyes peering up at him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I- I don’t know,” He confessed.

 

“Let me help you to the bedroom, if you lie down, hopefully you’ll feel better-”

 

And Sam could _feel_ his worry multiplying and a silent mantra of _knew I’d mess up-should have refused him more firmly-oh God, what if he needs medical care? Should I take him to the hospital?_

“Dean!”

 

His brother looked to him instantly, arms automatically tightening around his waist, “Should I get a doctor?”

 

He shook his head, trying to smile as he finally understood what was happening, “You’re panicking,”

 

“What? No! I- I’m fine... You on the other hand-”

 

“Am reacting to your worry,” Sam finished, biting back a grimace at the escalating sense of worry flooding his system.

 

Dean’s mouth closed with a snap. For a brief minute Sam’s head felt blessedly clear and then there was such a tsunami of concern that he clutched at his head and peered blearily up at his brother, “Do you seriously fret all the time?”

 

“What?” Dean asked faintly.

 

“Could you umm- ... maybe stop worrying so much for a bit? Please?”

 

Dean nodded vehemently but the pounding in Sam’s head only magnified.

 

“Dean! You’re not helping!”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know-”

 

“I love you,”

 

And his head was silent again... well, almost.

 

“You do?” The alpha whispered hopefully, “Even now?”

 

“Especially now,” Sam whispered back, lowering his head to nuzzle at the fresh claim on his brother’s skin. This time his head was truly silent, but there was a strange warmth that he rather enjoyed.

 

“Bedroom?”

 

He swallowed, but nodded.

 

Once inside the cosy room, Sam stopped and stared at the soft and worn, but freshly laundered pale blue bedcovers blankly: those hadn’t been the ones he’d spread that morning... and the change could only mean one thing: that Dean had _planned_ for it. Something warmed his heart at the thought that his brother was also nervous enough about what was to happen to change bedcovers.

 

“Wanna stop?” Dean whispered, nuzzling his favourite spot behind Sam’s ears.

 

Sam shook his head immediately as he felt a frisson of worry beginning to form in his head again.

 

“Anytime you need me to stop, just say the word; okay?”

 

Sam nodded. _This,_ he had expected, _there had been no doubt in his mind that Dean would set up fail-safes before beginning anything with him._ “My safe-word’s _Impala_.”

 

Dean chuckled quietly, “You know that this isn’t a BDSM scene, right? A simple ‘no’ will suffice.”

 

Sam nodded again, face aflame. Now that Dean mentioned it, he felt stupid for thinking that he’d need a safe-word. There was no way he would be saying ‘no’ to anything today, so yes; a _‘no’_ should suffice.

 

“Can- ... May I _see_ you?” Dean asked softly, fingers stroking over his belt buckle.

 

Sam hastily shifted his fumbling fingers to help the older man with the buckle, unable to keep from trembling in anticipation as he was carefully - _and sensually_ -undressed. He tugged at Dean’s jeans lightly once he was naked, eager to have his alpha unclothed as well.

 

Dean chuckled quietly as he swiftly rid himself of the denims, standing naked and glorious before him without an ounce of shame at his nudity.

 

Sam allowed his eyes to linger on the expanse of lightly freckled pale skin bared for his eyes and bit his lip: _Dean was beautiful._

“So beautiful, _Sweetheart_. So perfect for me,” Dean murmured and Sam realized with a jolt that just as he had been watching the alpha, his brother had been staring at him. He hastened to cover himself.

 

“Sshh...Don’t, please.” Dean whispered, stopping his sudden scramble for something to cover himself with. “Can’t believe you’re real, Sammy. You look so perfect.”

 

“Dean...” Sam whined, face flaming at the praise; but it wasn’t just empty words either, Sam could _feel_ the open admiration in his mind.

 

His brother just leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, “You’re sure about this, Sammy?”

 

Sam raised worried eyes towards the alpha, “Please tell me you’re not planning to wench on your promise?”

 

Dean’s smile only widened, “Never... not unless you want me to.”

 

Sam relaxed slightly, “Thanks...”

 

“Wanna take this to the bed?”

 

He nodded mutely, blushing when Dean helped him lay on his side and then perched on the edge of the bed only to carefully stroke a slow hand through the bared skin of his torso.

 

“Dean...” He whined, clenching his legs together as his skin heated from the careful caresses even though Dean wasn’t doing anything outright sexual.

 

The alpha looked up to meet his eyes at the call, “Ticklish?”

 

He shook his head immediately, “You know I’m not!... just... please...just _do_ something...”

 

“Okay,” Dean conceded and moved more fully onto the bed, “On you front. You know the drill.”

 

Sam glared.

 

The alpha sighed, “You’ll like this. _Trust me.”_

“I _know_ that.” Sam shot back, “But that’s _so_ not the point!”

 

“I’m not taking you without prep, Sam.” Dean returned; voice equally dark even though his hands remained gentle on his skin.

 

Sam huffed and rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs automatically. It never got any less awkward, but by now; Sam already knew Dean’s preferred position while taking care of Sam’s heats. As he felt the first touch of a lubricated finger, he couldn’t help but think of the onetime their Dad had been around during that time of the year. He hadn’t thought much of it... had put it down to John having witnessed something heartbreaking on his last hunt and needing some comfort. He had been preparing sandwiches for lunch after getting back from his study group and John had begun nuzzling at Sam’s nape. It wasn’t much beyond being slightly awkward given how he and his father had never been touchy-feely with each other before. Any kind of ‘physical’ comfort he’d required as a child had always been Dean’s responsibility and that was how Sam preferred it.

 

He had continued preparing his sandwich and ignoring the warm breaths puffing at his neck to the best of his ability when the pleasant warmth had abruptly disappeared. He’d turned around in surprise to find Dean standing there and glaring at their father. _“Leave,”_

And for the first time, John Winchester had actually obeyed.

 

It was only when the hunter returned after a fortnight, shame-faced and apologetic but with grudging respect visible in his eyes for Dean; that he’d put the pieces together. It had been embarrassing to understand that his pre-heat scent had been potent enough for his father, but the deference that John now showed to Dean for managing to help Sam through his heats without claiming and mating him for so many years almost made up for it.

 

 

Dean’s finger brushed against his prostate and Sam crashed back to the present; blushing when he realized that his hips had unconsciously begun to move to the rhythm of Dean’s exploring finger.

 

“Okay?” Dean checked as he slowly worked in a second finger next to the first.

 

Sam nodded and made a wordless sound of agreement; spreading his legs wider to give Dean more room to work. The pleasant warmth hadn’t disappeared and Sam revelled at this confirmation of Dean’s feelings towards him. This wasn’t the first time his brother had done this, so Sam had _some_ idea about what to expect; but this _was_ the first time that he could sense Dean’s thoughts while the alpha took care of him. His curious nature had him closing his eyes and focussing on the emotions of the other and he smiled as he felt the seemingly boundless depths of affection Dean had for him. He frowned at the subdued notes of _guilt and worry_ that he found swirling in the mixture and moaned out loud as Dean brushed against his prostate again.  He pushed out his hips, inviting the alpha to ravish his body shamelessly, “More... more, _please!”_

 

And suddenly the pleasant warmth that he had been luxuriating in changed into something brighter... and now that warmth was so intense that it was like having an open flame held to his skin. Sam’s eyes flew open in shock and he forced back a scream- _was this how Dean actually felt? This all-encompassing love that was nearly too-much to endure?_

 

“Stop,” The word escaped his lips in an unplanned whisper.

 

If he had actually meant it, he wouldn’t have spoken any louder; having no doubt that his request would be heeded... but as it was, he was nearly desperate with need and horrified when Dean stopped the stimulation instantly.

 

The blazing warmth was instantly replaced by cold- the notes of _guilt, worry and regret_ sharp and clear for a moment before the warmth returned. And Sam wanted to weep at the overwhelming sense of _relief_ he could feel from the older boy.

 

He twisted onto his back to face Dean and blinked back tears at the look of concern gracing his alpha’s face. Dean had misinterpreted his ‘stop’ to be a rejection and the ice that had flooded his veins the second the word had escaped him told him how badly it had hurt him... but then the man had put his own wellbeing on a back-burner again in favour of catering to Sam. The ‘ _worrying about Sam’_ bit was a constant of Dean’s psyche, Sam had already learnt in the minutes since he had claimed the alpha- had in fact, already managed to successfully ignore it in favour of discerning the other feelings from his stoic alpha. The _worry_ and _‘did-I-hurt-him’_ were easy to explain, but Sam was stumped at the by the _relief_ that he had felt.

 

“Sshhh... it’s okay Sammy. Not gonna force you into anything, Kiddo. Are you okay?” Dean enquired quietly, carefully wiping at the tears that had leaked.

 

_And suddenly the relief made sense._

“Do you honestly think that?” Sam managed to ask, relaxing when his voice didn’t waver.

 

Dean’s brows furrowed. “What?”

 

“That I can do better than you?”

 

“I _know_ so, Sammy.” Dean answered sadly, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair, “But you said you wanted me, so-” He trailed off, shrugging.

 

“I want you.” Sam confirmed, “Always will. ... now, if you could just-”

 

Dean’s eyebrows jumped as he regarded the obscenely spread legs, Sam’s interest in the proceedings unmistakable in the proof between their spread.

 

“You-...?”

 

Sam forced a grin, “Was getting impatient. I want you. _Now.”_

“But you-”

 

This time Sam’s grin was more genuine, “Wanted you to stop the prep and get on to the actual _event,”_

“Oh,”

 

“yeah. Umm... So?”

 

Dean swooped down to press his lips to Sam’s once before carefully breaching the well-prepared orifice. Sam held his breath; he had taken three of Dean’s fingers- _had taken them since he’d turned sixteen_ \- but Dean _looked_ enormous. His friends had all warned him that the initial penetration hurt but then once your body acclimatised, it was actually _nice;_ and he was prepared for the pain... but he didn’t want Dean to _ever_ find out that he’d hurt him, however temporarily...

 

“Okay?”

 

Sam focussed on the feel of Dean around him, surrounding him in every way possible: his lips mapping the skin of Sam’s face and neck while his fingers created magic on his torso... and then there was the feeling of Dean _inside_ him. His brother’s taut muscles would have been clear indication how much control he was forcing on himself if Sam couldn’t already feel the tight golden cords that sparked intermittently through his mind every time Dean pressed a few centimetres more.  It seemed to go on forever and Sam felt filled like never before by the time Dean was fully sheathed inside him.

 

He inhaled carefully and felt an answering shiver in his brother’s trembling frame. When that didn’t hurt like his friends had warned him, Sam shifted minutely. Dean’s breathing became choppy at his movements, but Sam wasn’t too worried: he could feel the pleasure spiking through the alpha at his movements and the golden cords thickened every time he stirred, setting off light-shows of golden sparkles behind his closed lids.

 

“Sa-Sammy...?”

 

“I’m good,” He answered pre-emptively.

 

“Good to know,” Dean responded, his voice sounding constipated for some reason, “But what I wanted to know was when can I move?”

 

“Move?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean responded, something in him relaxing at the question. “Once you’re comfortable having me inside you- _Christ, I’m in you!-_ tell me so I can move.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam shrugged, “You can move, I guess.”

 

“Thank you!” The alpha breathed and then did something that felt like a supernova going off inside him.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Did it feel good”

 

“It felt _awesome!”_

 

The alpha smiled, “Good to know.”

 

And so they continued, the pleasure seemed to spiral higher, tightening something in Sam’s gut till he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer. “Dean!”

 

The alpha chuckled, “Go ahead, Sammy. I’ve got you.”

 

And the world went white.

 

When Sam came back down from wherever he had gone, he knew they were tied together; could feel the warm wetness inside of himself as Dean cradled him.

 

“You’re sure about this?” The alpha asked, lips already pressed to where he would be staking his clam. “There are no do-overs for this, Kiddo. So say yes only if you’re _absolutely_ sure.”

 

Sam didn’t have to think about his answer, “ _Yes._ ”

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
